One night
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Reela fic.I suck at summaries,read and find out
1. One night

Disclaimer: I do not own Ray or Neela (I want Ray thought lol) 

Author´s note: I want to thank Srishti Goyal (gaiaair from LJ) for being my beta.

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One Night.

_**For one night It was so right **_

_**That I gave you My heart,**_

_**My love My heart**_

_**Just for one night My body,My soul-The corrs**_

I couldn´t honestly say how this began. It was one night, one lonely night that I let my feet guide me under the pouring rain...When I realized it was too late to go back. I just kept on walking until I knocked on his door.

He smiled at me, that smile which could melt even the heaviest ice-cube. Even a heart as cold as mine. I never said a word, he never said a word, we just looked at each other and that was it.

His lips met mine in a passionate kiss, his hands dancing upon my body, causing shivers to run down my spine. I let him love me and he let me love him and that´s what we do every night of every day of every week.

I keep pretending I miss my husband. Playing the part of a sad widow who looks forward to seeing her husband in an infinite journey. No one will ever know the truth. I´m too ashamed to tell anyone that Ray is the one who keeps me alive; he is the one who makes my heart beat. And that he is also the one who loves me every night.

"Just one night, Ray." I said as his lips kissed my neck and my hands were playing with his messy hair. Somehow I can´t erase those words from my head, I keep repeating them each night, just like now...another night next to him. Another night lying to myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We could talk one of these days, ya know?" I say as I play with his hair once more.

He smiles, closing his eyes, "Why? Don't you like what we do?"

"Of course I do...I mean, I like it but..."

"But what?" He opens his eyes. I can see a small trace of fear in them.

"We can do more than this, Ray...more than just sex."

I sit on the bed, covering my naked body with the thin sheet. I can see Ray thinking for a minute. He knows how scared I am of this...of falling in love.

"How about if we talk about music?" I say and he laughs.

"What? If you don´t want to do this anymore you just have to say it. We don´t have to talk if we stop."

I don´t want to stop and I don´t think I can either. I can´t get enough of Ray.

"I think I should go home now." I look at my watch and try to stand up but Ray takes my hand.

"Don´t go..." He kisses me as he lays my body on the bed and once more his hands are on my body.

"I can´t Ray. Stop. Please." I can't help but let out a soft moan and he continues ignoring my request.

"I really have to go."

He stops, a hurt look on his face. I trace his lips with my fingers.

"Tomorrow...same place, same time?"

He smiles and nods. I stand up taking all my clothes from the room.

TBC


	2. Rumors

Disclaimer: once again,they do not belong to me :)

Author´s note: thanks to my beta reader and everyone who let some nice coments

-  
Chapter 2: Rumors

"I have a question" Abby says as Ray walks to pick up a new chart. He stares at her in confusion.

"Are you talking to me?"

She walks next to him, a playful smile on her face. "People are talking, you know."

"That´s what people do, Abby" He smiles.

"Funny...I´m saying there´s a rumor around the ER."

Ray freezes for a minute, his heart beating faster inside his chest. "What kind of rumor?"

She smiles once more "That you have—"

"I have what?" He desperately interrupts.

"A new girl in your life."

He drops his chart to the ground.

Abby looks at him, "You ok?"

"I'm clumsy." He lies. Deep inside he knew those rumors were true and that made him nervous.

"So is it true?"

"That's none of your business."

He walks toward Exam 3 and Abby continues next to him.  
"What are you doing, Abby?"

"You haven't answered my question, Barnett...is it true?"

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm going to tell you anyway"

"It is true!" She points her index finger to his chest, smiling like a little kid in a candy store. "I knew it!"

"No you didn´t! And stop it, this new attitude of 'I wanna know everything' is giving me the creeps." He ignores her smile and closes the curtain in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neela! Wait up!" Ray runs after Neela as she turns around. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm off to see a patient."

"No, it can't."

She reads the fear in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I think they know" He whispers. Neela opens her eyes in shock, feeling her heart just about to come out of her mouth.

"Who and how?"

"Abby. She stopped me just a minute ago to ask me if the rumors about me having a new girl were true."

"How the hell does she knows about that?" She fought against her urge to smile upon realizing that she was now Ray's girl.

"I have no idea...but we better be careful."

"How more careful can we be? We've been avoiding each other for weeks, Ray. I don't think I can do this anymore." She sighs. Ray touches her arms softly.

"Then don't."

She looks up at him, scared. 'Is he breaking up with me?' She thought, 'Oh, wait! He can't break up with me because technically we are not dating. Just having sex.'

"Let's tell everybody!" He says, smiling. Neela hits his arm.

"Are you mental? We can't tell them!"

"Why not?"

"Why not! Because my husband died 3 months ago! If they find out I'm sleeping with you they're going to think I'm a whore."

"No, they won't"

"Yes, they will."

He looks around the room, thinking of what else to say. Neela breaks the silence "I've got to run...see you tonight, right?" There was no way she would stop this and she knew that neither would he.

"Yeah, sure." He says.

'I can't believe I got myself into this,' He thought, watching Neela as she disappeared behind a door, 'but I love it.' 


	3. Not ready yet

Thank you sooooo much for the nice reviews! and thanks to Gaia! big hugs

Fran

-  
Chapter 3:  
Not ready yet

'What am I doing,' Neela thought as she put on her clothes from another night with Ray. She looks at him, sleeping like a baby, and smiles, 'Yeah, I know what I'm doing.'

"Neela?" Ray asks, his eyes still closed. "Where are you?"

"I´m here," she whispers and he opens his eyes to the darkness.

"Are you leaving? It's still dark outside." He says.

She looks around the dark room and sighs, lying down next to Ray once more.

"I'm not going anywhere."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got a question," Abby says as Neela takes a chart, "for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Do you know if Ray is seeing someone?"

Neela's head snaps up from the chart, shocked.

"Why are you asking me?" she says

"Because you are his friend...and maybe he told you."

"I have no idea...why don't you ask him?" Neela says knowing Abby already has.

"I did. He said no."

"It's a no then."

"Well, I'm not so sure. That's why I'm asking you"

"It's his word against mine, Abby. If Ray said he is not seeing someone, it's probably because it's true."

Abby stares at Neela. Neela looks frightened. Ray looks scared too from his spot around the corner.

"Fine." Abby gives up. Neela silently sighs with relief.

"Good. Anything else?"

"No...Wait." Abby looks at Neela again, thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Neela takes her chart and leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She asked you, didn't she?" Ray questions Neela.

"Yeah, she did."

"I knew it! She won't give up. I know she won't."

"We can't tell her, Ray. I'm not ready yet" Neela cries.

Ray hugs her. "It's ok, don't worry. I promise I won't say a word, alright?"

Neela nods. "Not until I'm ready"

She wasn't, but something deep inside of her was.

TBC! 


	4. troubles ahead

AN: I know my chapters are short,I apologize for this BUT I barely have time to write (College sucks!) bare with me,please? hugs

Fran

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later

"We need to talk." Neela says, as she catches up with Ray outside the ER.

"Sure, what's going on?"

She sighs, looking at her hands and then whispers to Ray, "I think I might be pregnant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That can't be." He walks inside.

"Ray..."

"That can't be."

"Ray would you listen to me for one second!"

He turns around to look at her.

"I said I MIGHT be. I never said I was"

"But there's a possibility, right?"

"Yeah, there is..."

"I knew it." He keeps walking and she tries to keep up with him. With every step he takes he mutters, "I knew this could happen."

"Of course it could! We were fully aware of that, remember?"

He doesn't answer.

"Oh, God." Now Neela begins to panic.

"Neela..."

"You never ever considered the fact I might get pregnant with your baby?  
NEVER?"

"I did...it's just—" He sighs, "I never thought this would happen. I mean—to US."

He looks ashamed. Neela reaches up to hug him.

"We are going to get through this. I know we will." Neela whispers.

"Damn! I hope so." He whispers back.

Abby stares at the couple, shocked.

TBC 


	5. Oh no!

short one.I know...I promise the last one will be longer :)

Fran.

-  
Chapter 5 OH no!

"It's you, isn't it?" Abby asks Neela once she is alone with her.

"What?" Neela responds, confused.

"You're Ray's girlfriend?"

"I don't know..."

"I saw you two hugging." Abby smiles.

"Everyone did!" Neela yells, exasperated. "That doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him."

"Oh my God, you're sleeping with him!" Abby raises her voice. Neela clamps her hand over Abby's mouth to keep her from telling the entire world.

"Stop! Listen, Abby, don't tell anybody. Okay?" Neela begs. "Please?"

"Why? Is this because of Michael?" Abby asks. "Neela, he died months ago. Honey, you have to move on."

"I did..." she sighs, looking at her belly. "I think I'm pregnant"

Abby's jaw drops in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

"No...I wish I was."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is not the perfect time to have a baby."

"Are you kidding me? Neela this is perfect!" Abby smiles and hugs her. "You need this, you need something to hold on to and what's better than a baby?"

"Who is having a baby?" Frank asks, as he and Morris join them.

"You're having a baby?" Morris ask to Abby, who looks at Neela. "You!"

"Shut up, Morris" Neela walks away but he follows her.

"Who's the daddy? C´mon tell me!"

TBC 


	6. I´m sorry

N/A:sorry it took so long to post this chapter BUT I was really really sick...thanks for your pacience and the nice coments! hugs

Fran

-  
Chapter 6:  
I´m sorry

"So, how did they find out?" Ray asks Neela outside the ER.

"Morris and Frank heard Abby talking to me about being your girlfriend. I mentioned the pregnancy...the rest is history."

"Can I kill Morris, then?"

"That won't stop the rumor from growing."

He sighs, "I'm sorry I got you into this." She hugs him, resting her head on his chest.

"You didn't...I got into this on my own, remember? I was the one who started this."

"Yeah, you did." He smiles.

"We're going to figure this out." She says.

"You mean you don't want to have this baby?"

"Let's make sure I am pregnant first."

"But if you are, would you keep it?" he asks, and Neela thinks for a second.

"I don't know, Ray...having a baby it's way too much for me."

"What about me?" he let go of her. "Have you thought about what I want?"

"Do you want to have a baby?"

"If I did, would you keep it?"

"I would if I knew that you wouldn't leave me afterwards." She says.

Ray steps back in shock, "I can't believe you think I would do that to you..."

"Ray. I'm sorry..." she walks towards him but he keeps walking backwards.

"You know what? Think whatever the hell you want...I'm going back to work," Ray says as he walks into the ER.

"Ray, stop please..." Neela follows him into the ER but he never stops walking. After a minute an excruciating pain makes her stop in the middle of her way and unable to scream Ray's name, Neela falls on her knees.

"Neela!" Pratt runs up to her, holding her by her arms and she looks at him with pain in her eyes.

"I...don't feel..." she faints; Pratt can barely hold her anymore.

"Ray!" Pratt yells. Ray turns around to see Neela fainted in Pratt´s arms and he sprints to them. "We need help here!"

Neela can hear a bunch of people talking to her; Ray's voice was one of them, along with Pratt´s. She did everything in her power to stay conscious, to open her eyes but the pain was too much for her to handle.

TBC! 


End file.
